


Of Snowstorms, Coffee, and Chocolate Sprinkles

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Jared, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Snowed In, Student Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared works in a coffeehouse. Jensen is a regular customer and a coffee snob, who Jared has a bit of a crush on. This is what happens when they get snowed in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Snowstorms, Coffee, and Chocolate Sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsrobinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsrobinson/gifts).



> beta'd by the wonderful [dugindeep](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep)!

When he applied for jobs all over town at the beginning of the new semester he'd had high hopes for the position in the coffeehouse. Maybe Jared has read too many young adult romance novels – and _yes_ , he reads those and sometimes, god help him, fan fiction – but he had thought being a barista would be fun and awesome, and his life would magically turn into a quirky romcom. He pictured himself becoming fast friends with his co-workers, long hours being filled with banter and laughter, and meeting all kinds of interesting people. He might also have imagined having cute guys come in and flirt with him at least semi-regularly.

As it turns out, though, being a barista isn't all that exciting. His job is exhausting, and yet pretty boring most days: he rattles off the menu, works the cash register, and cleans up after customers. He doesn't even get to make fancy drinks since he's a newbie; he just fixes the boring, easy ones and even then his co-workers watch him carefully because not only is Jared the new guy, he's also prone to accidents. There are other drawbacks: Jared has to do laundry a lot more regularly these days, because he gets coffee stains everywhere, he burns himself on the espresso machine more than once, and he has to deal with rude customers on a daily basis. 

His favorite type are the ones who come in and complain about the high prices, as if Jared can change any of that. The prices at _Sam's Coffeehouse_ are steeper than those at the popular chains people are used to, but the coffeehouse offers all kinds of special roasts and fancy types of beans that Jared, to his dismay, has to actually read up on. Those kind of coffees don't come cheap and _Sam's Coffeehouse_ , or so Jared is told, is making quite a name for itself among coffee connoisseurs. Unfortunately, a lot of the customers just want a coffee, not a super fancy one, and so Jared has to deal with grumbled objections and occasional outrage. And the prices aren't the only thing people take offense in. There are complaints about drinks that aren't hot enough, or too hot, about the consistency of the frothed milk, and orders that are supposedly wrong. 

His co-workers are nice, at least, but it's not how Jared envisioned it either. He gets along with all of them, but he doesn't ever see them outside work and he can't really see himself becoming friends with anyone other than Genevieve. It's not the tight-knit group Jared was hoping for. At least Sam, their boss, is awesome though. She's pretty laid back and she's only at the shop half of the time anyway. Quite often, she's off running errands, consults restaurants all over town, and takes trips quite regularly, too, attending seminars on coffee – and who knew such things even existed?

Jared isn't meeting all kinds people like he thought he would, either, interesting or otherwise. Most people come in, tell Jared their order and name, pay, and that's the extent of their interaction. There are a few regulars, of course, and over time Jared learns their names and their orders, and eventually, through the occasional chat, starts getting to know them a little. Those are the customers Jared likes best and they get an extra wide smile from him when he rings them up. 

There's a couple that comes in almost every Saturday, James and Lilly, who sit in a quiet corner and engage in way too much PDA. Eventually, Jared finds out that James is only in town on weekends and they like to come to the coffeehouse because it's so mundane, the kind of stuff other couples do all the time during the week when they live in the same city. The elder lady who lives in one of the apartments above _Sam's Coffeehouse_ , he learns, used to be married to a rich business tycoon until cheated on her and she made off with a divorce and a big sack of money. Now, she lives on her own with a pet ferret and volunteers at a local animal shelter twice a week. There are others: Mary-Ann, who is a professor of economics at Jared's college and always takes a moment to ask how his studies are going; Frank and Charlie, two retired older men who come in once a week, drink coffee, and discuss politics, their conversation getting heated more often than not; Dom, whose British accent they're all pretty sure is fake and who hits on Genevieve all the time in a way that's not at all charming. He's one of the very rare regulars who doesn't get an extra wide smile from Jared.

And then there's Jensen. Insanely Hot, as Genevieve has nicknamed him. He drops in during lunchtime sometimes to grab a coffee to go, and on Friday afternoons, he comes in for a few hours and sits at a table with a laptop. 

Jensen, Jared's been told, has been coming to the shop for a couple of years and he's still a bit of an enigma. While most of the other regulars stop to chat every once in a while, Jensen doesn't engage in anything more than small talk. None of them really know much about him, other than that he's really particular about his drinks. The only person he ever really talks to is Sam, who has apparently bonded with Jensen over their shared love for coffee.

"It's their passion," Matt, another coworker, tells Jared at one point with an amused grin and they both snicker. Jared likes coffee fine and he's starting to appreciate different roasts and coffee beans a bit more now that he works at the shop, but he doubts he'll ever understand how people can have lengthy conversations about it. 

Jensen's mysterious background only adds to his appeal though. Friday afternoon shifts are very popular among the staff, something that confuses Sam to no end. Jared, luckily, has no classes on at that time and so, more often than not, he works that day and gets to ogle Jensen from afar.

Still, neither Jensen, nor any other cute guys, ever linger at the counter and flirt with him. It's one of the biggest let-downs about the job. Being a barista doesn't get him laid, or even a date, and Jared hates every single story he's ever read that led him to believe otherwise.

+

His job takes a turn for the worse shortly before Halloween.

The weather has been miserable all week and it's been quiet at _Sam's Coffeehouse_. Jared hates just standing around and doing nothing, so he refills things that don't need refilling, wipes down the already clean counter several times, and makes sure the pastries are arranged perfectly. 

He's just nudged the last brownie an inch further forward to achieve perfect symmetry when Katie leans against the counter next to him.

"So, I was wondering," she starts, smiling winningly at him, "if you wanted to go out this weekend."

The question comes a bit as a surprise to Jared. Katie is nice and they get along during the shifts they share, but Jared wouldn't consider them friends. She's never before suggested that they hang out – in fact, Jared has never hung out with any of his co-workers. He knows Katie likes to party and he's heard a couple of stories about her, Matt, and Lauren going out together, but he's never really shown any interest in joining them.

"I'm not really into clubbing and stuff," he says apologetically and grimaces. It's true – he's been to bars a few times with friends, but Jared's idea of a good time is playing video games or watching movies.

Katie laughs softly. "I wasn't talking about clubbing, Jared. More like dinner and a movie."

"Oh, you mean a..." Jared trails off, not wanting to spell it out in case he's getting it wrong.

"A date," Katie confirms. "I've been waiting for you to ask me out for weeks."

"Oh," Jared says, flustered, and opens and closes his mouth a few times as he tries to find the right words. He's never sure how to turn someone down. Not that he finds himself in that position all too often, but once or twice there have been girls who have insinuated that they're interested and Jared has no idea how to handle that. He's tempted to just wear a sign around his neck that says _I'm gay_ – not just so no girl ever asks him out, but also so guys will. The gaydar is another thing that the stupid romance novels have lied to him about, because Jared certainly doesn't have one.

"Katie, I'm sorry," he tries, stumbling over the words a little. "I like you; I mean, you're great. But I'm not really into girls."

Katie's whole demeanor changes at that. She tenses, smile falling from her face. "Oh. All right," she says stiffly, her cheeks turning a little red, and pushes off the counter. "Sorry. Just forget I asked."

"Okay," Jared mumbles, but Katie is already gone. She vanishes through the door into storage room, and when she comes back ten minutes later she avoids looking at him.

During Jared's next shift a couple of days later, Katie isn't there even though Jared knows she was supposed to be working. Instead, Genevieve shows up. 

"She asked me to switch shifts with her," she tells Jared when he asks. 

Jared tells himself it's not because of him, but he doesn't share a single shift with Katie for almost three weeks and after that, things remain tense. Katie is polite, but they don't talk about anything that's not work-related and it feels awkward and weird.

+

"Insanely Hot approaching," Genevieve whispers before turning to hand a steaming paper cup to a customer.

Jared glances up automatically, spying Jensen making his way over from the table in the corner that he's been occupying. Jared tries not to stare, to act nonchalant instead, but it's hard. Jensen is wearing a crisp, dark suit and as always, he looks amazing. Jared never thought guys like that were his type – all professional and proper, with an aura of aloofness – but it's pretty impossible not to drool over a guy like Jensen.

"Hey, what can I get you?" he asks, as chipper and friendly as he can.

The smile Jared gets in return is small and tense. "I hate to ask, but are you sure I got the City Roast I ordered?" He nods vaguely toward his table. 

"Yes, sir," Jared answers, because he's 99% sure he didn't screw up Jensen's order. He rarely ever fucks up and he's extra careful when it comes to serving regular customers.

Jensen frowns at him. "Did you switch suppliers? Are you using a different coffee brand?"

"No, not that I'm aware of."

"My coffee tastes different. Stronger, a little more bitter," Jensen says. "Maybe I accidentally got the Full City Roast? The French Roast?"

Genevieve, who has just finished serving the next customer in line, turns toward them. "It's probably the machine," she says. "We had it fine-tuned a few days ago and replaced some parts, because it was acting wonky and the settings were adjusted a little. The coffee beans a ground a little finer now."

Jensen smiles warmly at Genevieve. He has a really nice smile, and there are small laugh lines around his eyes. "That explains it," he says, and nods. Jared feels sudden flare of jealousy and bites down on his bottom lip so he won't say or do anything stupid. It's stupid, but he wants Jensen to smile at him like that, wants to have his attention. He knows he shouldn't feel that way, because he doesn't even know the guy, but he really _is_ insanely hot and Jared can't help crushing on him.

"Can I get you a new drink, perhaps? On the house, of course," Jared offers, though he knows he'd have to pay for it out of his own pocket. Jensen declines politely then leaves, and Jared wants to hit his head on the counter because Jensen probably thinks he's an idiot that doesn't know shit about coffee.

And Jared shouldn't even care. Jensen's just a customer, in the end. He's probably straight anyway, and too old for Jared, and judging by the coffees he orders, a bit pretentious. Jared is a college guy, who likes to play sports and video games. They're not exactly a match made in heaven.

Then again, those are usually the type of couples that have the most explosive sex in the stories Jared's read. Opposites attract and all that.

With a sigh, Jared watches Jensen sit back down and then turns to Genevieve.

"I didn't know about the machine," he says.

Genevieve pats his arm. "Don't worry. I only know because I was there when the repair guy came in and Sam spent half an hour raving about how different it tastes," she says. "I can't tell the difference, to be honest."

+

The following Monday, they start selling seasonal drinks. A chalk board on the wall right behind the cash register lists the hot drinks in swirly letters under the heading _Winter Specials_. There's a mocha topped with cinnamon whipped cream, eggnog latte, peppermint latte served with dark chocolate gratings, gingerbread coffee, and orange and ginger latte.

During a particularly boring shift two days later, Genevieve and he try every single one of them. 

"For research," Genevieve says with a grin. "Sam would want us to be able to tell the customers how they taste."

Jared can't argue with that. It turns out, all of Sam's new creations taste great. He's pretty sure most customers – those that come in to take a break from shopping or meet up with their friends here – will love them, even though they're less highbrow than some of the other drinks they sell.

Sam tells them to make sure to point the drinks out to customers. A lot of people don't bother reading the chalk board and their specials are overlooked quite often. Jared, who lives for all things seasonal, is more than happy to and he manages to sell a good number of people on the drinks during the first two shifts.

+

Jared works again that Friday and, as always, Jensen arrive mid-afternoon.

"What can I get you?" Jared asks, putting on an extra bright smile when it's Jensen's turn to order. "We have new winter specials now. Maybe you'd like to try one of them?"

Jensen looks at the chalk board and then back at Jared with a frown. "It's mid-November," he says. "That's too early for Christmas stuff."

Jared disagrees, but he doesn't say so. "They're winter specials; they're not Christmas specific," he says instead, keeping his cheerful demeanor.

Jensen raises one eyebrow, arching it perfectly, and even that is ridiculously hot. 

"It's not winter yet either," he says, and then orders an Americano before Jared can argue.

+

Business picks up soon after. Jared isn't sure if it's because people are already starting their Christmas shopping and the city center becomes more crowded – it makes him panic a little because he doesn't have a plan for even a single present yet – or if people just drink more coffee in the cold season. Either way, _Sam's Coffeehouse_ is so busy that Jared picks up a couple of extra shifts, and whatever's left of Jared time studying for finals.

Thanksgiving comes and goes, and after spending a few days in Texas, New England feels even colder. The wind picks up, it rains more, and Jared retrieves his warm clothes from the back of his closet and starts wearing a thick pair of socks when he goes to sleep.

The week following Thanksgiving, it snows for the first time. It's yet another Friday and Jared is working alongside Genevieve. The snow, which had only just begun to fall when Jared left his apartment for work, is soon heavy enough that they don't have a lot of people coming in, and those that do bring in snow that soon turns to sludge and water, and they have to mop the floor more times than Jared can count.

Two hours before closing, Genevieve gets a call and vanishes into the background while Jared serves a customer.

Genevieve returns and places a hand on Jared's arm. "Jared, is there any way you can handle the shop on your own for the rest of the day?" she asks, looking pleadingly at him. "My roommate slipped and she needs to go to the hospital. She sounded real upset and I don't want her to be on her own."

"Oh," Jared says. "I guess."

The idea of handling the place on his own makes him a little nervous, but Genevieve looks upset and he knows she wouldn't ask him if it wasn't an emergency.

"You're a doll," Genevieve says, and kisses Jared's cheek. "I'll call Sam on my way home and let her know."

"You think she'll mind?"

"Of course not. She's good about stuff like that and you've been working here for a few months. You're not exactly the new kid anymore."

"There are a couple of drinks I probably can't pull off," Jared says.

"Tell them we're out of something or the machine is on the fritz," Genevieve says, waving her hand. "I did that once and nobody really cared. Plus, you probably won't get a lot of customers. It's late and the weather is crazy."

"Okay. Go. Just keep your phone on in case I run into an emergency and panic," Jared says. Genevieve kisses his cheek again, hugs him, and then goes to grab her stuff. She leaves in a flurry.

Turns out, Genevieve is right and barely anyone else comes in. Only a handful of tables were occupied when Genevieve left and one of those customers leave, too, and it slowly gets darker outside.

Eventually, only Jensen is left. He's sitting at a table by the wall, laptop open and plugged in. He's completely engulfed in whatever he's doing. Jared keeps stealing glances at him, because it's not like there's anything else for him to do. He's trying to be subtle and at least pretend to work, but after a while he runs out of things to do.

His last few shifts have been so busy that Jared forwent bringing notes from class to work with him that day, and he regrets that now. He wipes down the counter one last time, mops the floor from the door to the counter again, and straightens the stacks glasses and mugs.

It's snowing even more heavily now, the white flakes piling up higher and higher outside. Jared's already dreading going home. The bus station is just down the street, but he's wearing sneakers of all things and there's no way his feet won't get wet and frozen.

Sighing, he glances at his watch – forty five minutes to go – and then at Jensen again, when the phone rings. Glad for something to do, Jared picks it up with a cheerful, " _Sam's Coffeehouse_. What can I do for you?"

"Jared, you haven't closed up yet,," Sam's familiar voice sounds and Jared frowns. 

"Of course not. Why would I be?" he asks. "Genevieve called you, right?"

"She did. But, honey, have you looked outside? It's turned into a real freak snowstorm out there," Sam says. "They closed down the roads and are telling people to stay inside. I didn't know it was going to be so bad or I would have made you close up early."

"But..." Jared looks out the windows, speechless. 

"Do you have friends within walking distance? A place you can crash?" Sam asks.

"No. Everyone lives closer to campus," Jared admits, starting to feel a little nervous. "Is it really that bad?"

"I'm afraid, yes. And getting worse by the minute," Sam tells him. "I don't think there's any way you're getting home until it stops."

"So I'm going to have to wait it out?" Jared asks, baffled. "Did they say how long this might take?"

"I'm not sure. It sounds like it might take them a while to clear the streets," Sam agrees. "Are you alone?"

"Uh, Jensen is still here," Jared says and glances at him. Jensen is still staring at the screen, frowning slightly.

"Ackles?" Sam asks, and Jared doesn't really know if that's Jensen's last name. He knows people's first names because it's what they write onto the cups-to-go. 

"I guess," he replies, shrugging even though Sam can't see him. He doubts there are many guys called Jensen, and there is certainly no other regular with that name.

"Okay. If he doesn't have a place to go to nearby either, make sure to bring him some food and drinks," Sam says. "You two be safe, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Sam," Jared says. He says goodbye and hangs up, his stomach clenching. As much as he likes the coffeehouse, the idea of being trapped there freaks him out a little. Jared isn't used to this kind of weather and he's not sure how long snowstorms like these can last. Hours, days? What if the electricity stops working, or the water?

Sam would have told him if the situation was truly dangerous, he tells himself and takes a deep, calming breath.

He rounds the counter and crosses the shop to Jensen's table, clearing his throat as he approaches. Jensen looks up and gives him a polite smile.

"Hey," Jared says, trying to sound calm. "Listen, my boss just called. The roads are all closed and it's apparently pretty insane out there." He points his thumb in the direction of the windows. Jensen follows the line of sight, frowning. 

"I didn't even realize it got that bad," Jensen says. "Are you kicking me out?" 

"No, no, of course not. Sam said people are being asked to stay in. But if you have any place to go to that's close by then you should probably leave soon before it gets worse," Jared says, and it makes him feel worse, imagining himself alone in the store for possibly hours.

"What about you?" Jensen asks and shuts his laptop. "Do you have somewhere to go?"

Jared shakes his head. "I live near campus. I can't get there without the bus," he says. "I'm going to have to wait it out, I guess."

Jensen frowns. "My office is down the street, I suppose."

"You can stay," Jared offers quickly, and prays that he will. At least he wouldn't be alone and he'd have someone to talk to, to maybe make him feel a little better about the situation. "Sam said you could. Plus, there's some food and drinks here and a restroom. That's not too bad, right?"

"You don't mind?" Jensen asks and Jared breathes a sigh of relief.

"Not at all," he says. "Hey, maybe we'll be out of here in a couple of hours. I'm sure they'll start clearing the streets the second the snow lets up, right?"

"Let's hope so," Jensen agrees. 

There's a lull in their conversation then and Jared claps his hands together nervously. "Well, I'll let you go back to work and start clearing up. You want anything?"

"I'm good for now," Jensen says and offers him another one of those smiles that melts Jared's heart a little.

It doesn't take long for Jared to gets things in order. He turn the espresso machines off, figuring if Jensen does end up wanting another coffee he can always turn it back on. He's already cleaned up most things, so he just wipes the counter down once more and puts the last few things away. When he's done with everything, he looks up and finds Jensen watching him. Jared blushes and hopes Jensen can't see it in the dim light.

"I, uh, I'm making myself a hot tea. You want one?" Jared offers, and Jensen shrugs.

"Why not?" he says and gets up. He comes up to the counter and sits down on one of the three stools that stand at the far end. "What have you got?"

"Jasmine, Earl Gray, Chai, mint, and green tea," Jared rattles off. 

"Mint," Jensen chooses, and Jared sets about making some hot water. They use real mint leaves for the tea and Jared makes sure the glass mug is perfectly arranged on a saucer before handing it to Jensen.

He makes a Jasmine tea for himself, adding some honey, and then goes to join Jensen at the counter. For a moment, they're both silent and Jared fiddles with the string of his teabag, just to do something with his hands.

"Where are you from?" Jensen asks and adds, before Jared can answers, "You have a southern accent."

"Texas," Jared says and hopes his cheeks aren't turning red again. He never really thought much about his accent until he moved to New England, but it makes him stick out here. It feels like almost everyone he talks to points it out, and it's been making him feel a little self-conscious. He loves Texas, loves the south, but there are stereotypes that come with it, and he's started to notice that some people here will assume things about him because of where he's from.

"Been trying to get rid of it," he admits and shrugs, "but it's not really working."

Jensen laughs softly. "I like it," he says. "And yeah, accents aren't easy to lose. I'm from Texas, too. Dallas area."

"Really?" Jared asks, feeling a thrill of excitement. He hasn't met a lot of southerners since moving here – it's not a huge town or college – and it always makes him feel a little less homesick when he does. "You don't have an accent."

"I never had a strong one to begin with," Jensen says. "And I've been living out here for years. It'll come out if I visit my family for a while."

Jared looks at him and tries to imagine it. "I miss it," he admits. "Texas, I mean."

"Yeah, me too. I mean, I fell in love with this place, but I miss home anyway." Jensen picks up his mug and takes a careful sip. 

Jared spins his own mug around a little, but doesn't drink yet. He always lets hot drinks cool down to the point where they're merely warm. "There are some things I'm probably never going to get used to up here. Like the weather," he says. "I mean, snow's real pretty and I like it the first few days, but it gets in your shoes and stuff, and after a while, it turns into a disgusting slush. And I like the sun. This freezing your ass of thing gets old pretty quickly."

"It gets easier," Jensen says. "I'm kinda used to it by now."

"I can't see that happening."

Jensen is still smiling, but he looks a little thoughtful now, head turned toward Jared. "How old are you?" he asks after a few beats of silence.

"Nineteen."

"Jesus Christ," Jensen mutters.

"Why?" Jared prods. "How old are you?"

"Thirty."

Jared shifts in his seat, making it spin a little to the left, toward Jensen. "That's not old," he says. "What, are you worried it'll ruin your reputation when people find out you hung out with a college kid during a snowstorm?"

His words are teasing, light, but he can't help but feel a little hurt by Jensen's reaction all the same. There's a bit of an age gap between them, sure, but Jared is not a kid. He doesn't want _Jensen_ to think he's a kid.

Jensen snorts, lips turned up a little. "No. The fact that you know shit about coffee might ruin my reputation though."

"Hey! I know stuff," Jared protests.

"You drink your coffee with a ton of whipped cream and sprinkles. And you're very enthusiastic about those seasonal drinks you've been offering."

Jared huffs. "Well, it's my _job_. And whipped cream and sprinkles are awesome," he argues and then pauses. "Wait, how do you know what kind of coffee I drink anyway?"

"Just...noticed it," Jensen says softly.

"You did."

Jensen gives him an exasperated look, "You're hard not to notice, Jared. You're a giant and you're...boisterous."

Jared definitely blushes at that, his cheeks heating up. "Well, most guys who come in here only have eyes for Gen and Katie."

Jensen shrugs. "I don't."

"Oh," Jared says. He finally picks up his tea and takes a careful sip, mostly to have something to do with his hands. He's not sure how to react to Jensen's admission.

Jensen smiles. "Yeah. _Oh_ ," he echoes, the words laced with so much meaning even Jared can't miss it.

"So, this age thing," he starts, "is it really that bad?"

"Depends on what we're talking about. It's not bad when I'm the customer and you're the barista. Or if we're two guys who happen to be stuck in the same place during a snowstorm. If we're talking about something else, though, I'm not sure," Jensen says. "I mean, I know how I feel about it, but I also know a lot of people would frown at an age gap like ours."

"So is it deal breaker?" Jared prods.

"Well, what kind of deal are you proposing?" Jensen asks in return. It's not a rejection, and it makes Jared's stomach flutter a little.

"Dinner or something," he says, trying for casual.

"What do you young things these days consider a dinner?" Jensen asks teasingly "Coke and fries at McD's?"

Jared laughs. "Too classy. I was thinking ramen noodles."

"No deal then," Jensen says seriously before smiling. "How do you feel about steak?"

"I love steak," Jared replies with an enthusiastic nod.

Jensen gives him a small grin. "Well, we might just have a deal then, despite the age thing and the coffee thing," he says, and Jared has to try really hard not to bounce in his seat.

+

By the time they're finished with their teas, closing time has come and gone. Jared locks up and switches off some of the lights so the shop isn't lit up entirely. He gets them food – there are a few paninis left that he heats up and he arranges a plate with a left-over brownie, a small slice of lemon tarte, and two big cookies for dessert. He puts the food on the counter in front of Jensen and then switches on the radio before joining Jensen again.

They talk through dinner, only stopping when the news come on. Things don't sound promising, the weather showing no signs of improving over the next few hours. 

Jared calls Sam again once they're finished with their food. "It looks like the roads might be closed till tomorrow," he tells her.

"I know," Sam says, and the reception isn't very good, her voice crackling. "Will you two be okay?"

"We'll be fine," Jared assures her.  
"This sucks," he says after he hangs up. He spins his stool in a half-circle, feet dragging over the floor.

"It could be worse," Jensen replies.

"We're probably stuck here for the night," Jared says, feeling a little miserable. The place is starting to feel cold without the usual crowd and machines running non-stop, and Jared makes a mental note to check the thermostat in the back. He wonders if Sam has blankets stored somewhere, something they can use to bundle up in. 

"It's just a few hours," Jensen says, putting a hand on Jared's knee and squeezing it. "We'll catch some sleep and it'll be over before you know it. Plus, the company isn't too bad."

"No?" Jared asks.

Jensen smiles at him and leans forward. Jared holds his breath, not daring to move, and Jensen's lips brush against his. It's a small kiss, dry and chaste, but it makes Jared's heart beat wildly in his chest anyway.

"No, definitely not bad," Jensen murmurs and pulls back with a smile.

+

Later, they put on their jackets and wrap themselves up in the handful of red fleece blankets that Sam keeps around for the couple of tables outside. Settling into one of the booths, side by side for extra warmth, they try to get comfortable. It's not an ideal place to sleep, but it's not too horrible either. Jared sits wedged in between Jensen and the wall, one leg pulled up under him.

 _This is more like in romance stories_ , Jared thinks absently, except it doesn't feel as intimate as he would have thought. They're not cuddling for romance, but for warmth. It's nice and there's definitely a certain spark there, an underlying tension, but Jared's mostly cold and cramped and missing his bed. 

Jensen puts his arms around him and Jared settles against him a bit more comfortably. "Get some sleep," Jensen murmurs, kissing Jared's forehead, and Jared nods.

"Night, Jensen," he whispers. 

He falls asleep with his head on Jensen's shoulder, watching the dark outlines of thick snowflakes falling down through the window-front of the shop, lit up by a nearby streetlamp.

+

The jingle of the door wakes him up. It takes Jared a moment to remember where he is, what's going on, and he sits up, eyes bleary with sleep and muscles aching from the position he's been in all night. Next to him, Jensen is shifting, waking up as well.

"Jared? Jensen?" Sam asks, letting the door fall shut behind her and stepping further into the shop. "How are you two doing?"

"Are the roads cleared?" Jared asks fuzzily, and Sam smiles at him.

"Most of them. I drove up as soon as I could," she says.

"Thank god," Jensen mutters next to Jared, stretching. Jared can't help but look at him, a warm, happy feeling spreading through him.

"Not that I don't love this place, Sam," Jensen continues, "but I can't wait to get out of here. It's not exactly been the most comfortable night of my life."

"I bet," Sam says, looking at them with sympathy. "I can make you guys some breakfast. Coffee?"

"I think I'd rather head out," Jensen admits. "I need to stretch my legs and then lie down for a few hours."

"Yeah," Jared agrees. "I'll help you straighten up and get out of your hair, Sam."

"Nonsense," Sam says. "You go and get home. And don't you dare come to work tomorrow. Take the weekend off, relax."

Jensen slides out of the booth and Jared follows, giving Sam a thankful smile. In all honesty, he feels completely exhausted despite the sleep he got. His neck aches a little and he feels stiff and gross and cold.

They gather their things and Sam gives them both hugs before they head out. Jensen steers Jared to his car, parked in the basement parking garage of his office building down the street. It's not a long walk, but it's long enough for the cold snow to seep into Jared's shoes and his cheeks to burn from the cold. He's glad when they finally make it inside, even if the basement isn't any warmer.

"This is me," Jensen says, stopping by one of the few cars parked in the garage.

Jared knows shit about cars, but the big, shiny SUV Jensen leads him to looks not only expensive but pretty new as well. Jared can't even afford a shitty car that's falling apart – his roommate has one of those and Jared borrows it sometimes, but usually Jared relies on a bike or, if the weather sucks like it does now, on public transportation. Seeing Jensen's car is like a reminder of just how different they are. And yet, Jared doesn't feel completely hopeless about his chances with Jensen anymore. Maybe it's because he's exhausted and it's been a fucking weird night, so he isn't thinking straight quite yet, but there's something there between them. Maybe it's not going to work out, but Jared sure as hell is willing to give it a shot.

"I can drive you home," Jensen says as he starts the car, "Or, if you want to, you could come back to my place."

"You mean..." Jared trails off. He's not averse to the idea, but he's pretty sure he's not going to be up for much other than sleeping the second he gets into a bed.

"Not that," Jensen quickly says. "Just breakfast. I'm kind of hungry and I don't know about you, but I'd like to spend time with you because we chose to, not because we were forced to."

Now that he thinks about it, Jared is pretty hungry too. He was more than ready to get out of _Sam's Coffeehouse_ after the night they had, but he could definitely do breakfast. Especially if it's breakfast with Jensen. 

"I'd like that," he says, and Jensen shoots him a quick smile.

+

Jensen's apartment is beautiful and spacious, and most of all it's warm. The way Jared's skin starts to tingle once they're inside tells him just how cold he's been. He can't help the full-body shiver than runs through him.

"How about a warm shower and a change of clothes," Jensen suggests, probably not feeling any better than Jared. Jared nods gratefully.

Jensen has two bathrooms and he insists that he's going to take the guest bathroom.

"I'm the guest," Jared points out, even as Jensen steers him into the bathroom connecting to his bedroom with a hand on Jared's back.

"My place, my rules," Jensen says. Jared sighs exaggeratedly, but gives in. 

The warm water doesn't feel all that pleasant for the first few seconds, even though Jared didn't turn it to as hot as he usually likes, but then his body slowly gets used to the temperature, the tingling in his frozen toes fading. He stays under the spray longer than necessary, turning the heat up bit by bit, and enjoys the way his body slowly thaws out. He sniffs Jensen's hair products and body washes, which he has way too many off and Jared makes a mental note to tease him for it later, and settles on one that smells faintly lemony. It makes him a bit giddy, knowing it's the same stuff Jensen usually uses and that he'll smell like him.

After the shower, he gets dressed in his own jeans and an old NYU hoodie that Jensen has laid out for him on his bed.

Jensen is already in the kitchen, beating eggs in a bowl.

"Can I help?" Jared asks. 

Jensen shoots him a smile. "You can tell me what you like. Any food allergies I need to know about?"

"Not that I know of," Jared says and shrugs. "And I eat pretty much anything."

"Mushroom and cheese omelet okay?" Jensen asks. "I've got bagels and cream cheese, too. But if you want something else I can see what I can do."

Jared snorts. He's standing closer to Jensen than strictly necessary, his chest brushing against Jared's shoulder, and watches him work. "I'm a student," he reminds Jensen. "I usually don't even dare to _dream_ about a breakfast like this."

"I forgot about how glamorous the life of a college kid is," Jensen says, his tone is fond, and he turns his head back and kisses Jared's jaw.

Jared lingers in the kitchen until breakfast is ready, and helps Jensen carry everything to the dining table.

"This is amazing," he says, as Jensen pours them both coffee.

"Will you still think that if I tell you I only have sugar and creamer for your coffee, no sprinkles or flavored syrups?"

Jared wrinkles his nose. "In that case, you're a sad excuse of a human being." He picks up the sugar and heaps a few spoonfuls into his coffee.

Jensen makes a disgusted noise. "Says the guy who is ruining the best coffee in the world with so much sugar it'll probably give him diabetes."

"Best coffee in the world?" Jared repeats.

"It is. I order it from a friend in New York who owns one of the best coffeehouses in the city. Believe me, it's amazing," Jensen says seriously, and Jared should probably still think he's pretentious, but it's kind of endearing.

"You really are a coffee snob," he teases, and Jensen rolls his eyes at him.

Later, after the food is gone and they've had more coffee, Jensen kisses him. 

"Way too sweet, but still good," he says when they part, a little breathless.

"What?" Jared asks.

"You taste like coffee," Jensen murmurs, pressing another small kiss to his lips, and grins. "Still want to tease me for how much I love coffee?"

"No." Jared shakes his head. "But, you know, it wouldn't hurt if you'd try to convince me not to tease you a little more."

"You're right," Jensen says and pulls Jared back close to him.

+

Jensen drives him home in the afternoon, refusing to let Jared take a cab or figure out how to get back to campus from Jensen's place via bus.

Parked in front of Jared's building, saying goodbye is a bit awkward. Jared isn't sure what to say or do, so he's glad when Jensen gives him a warm smile and says, "I'll call you, okay?"

"Please," Jared replies, not caring if it sounds a bit desperate.

Jensen leans over the stick shift and kisses Jared, sweet and gentle.

+

Jensen does call two days later, just as Jared gets out of his Monday afternoon class. They set up a date for Friday, and Jared spends the rest of the week feeling anxious and excited all at once.

It's a little awkward when, during Jared's usual shift Friday afternoon, Jensen shows up at the coffeehouse.

Jared stutters and stumbles through taking Jensen's order, and Jensen watches him with a smile. "I hope you've had a good week," he says while handing Jared his money.

"Yeah. It's been okay," Jared says. "You?"

"Eh," Jensen says and grins, the corners of his eyes crinkling up. "Not nearly as good as Saturday was."

"Yeah," Jared agrees, and he's pretty sure he sounds a little dopey.

Jensen picks a table in a corner, as always, and Jared has a hard time not getting distracted. A few times, he looks at him and finds Jensen looking back, smiling at him. When Jensen finally leaves, he makes a detour to the counter and says goodbye to Jared.

"I'll see you later."

"Later," Jared echoes. He watches Jensen until Katie, who has a shift with him that day, makes a disgruntled noise and Jared forces himself to focus on his job again.

He had hoped to get away a little earlier than usually, but business picks up again during the last hour. It's still cold outside, the ground covered in a layer of snow, but the sky has been clear and sunny unlike the week before, and there are definitely a lot more people out and about. 

A big group of shoppers comes in together, laden with bags from all kinds of stores, when they're close to closing. They're a rowdy bunch, obviously excited from a successful day of shopping, and it takes a while to get all the orders straight and serve them their drinks. One of them manages to spill her coffee of the ground, sticky and messy. Jared ends up staying late, cleaning up the mess and closing up with Katie. Had he been working with anyone else, he might have called in a favor and left sooner, but Jared doesn't want to ask Katie if he can leave early to go on a _date_ of all things. 

He calls Jensen to let him know not to pick him up from home, that he's still at the shop and Jensen tells him he'll come pick him up there instead.

Luckily, Jared keeps a spare sweater in the back and he changes into that once everything is clean and in order. It's not as good as a shower and the nice button-down he'd set aside for the date, but it's the best he can do under the circumstances.

Jensen arrives shortly after Jared leaves the shop, his car coming to a halt at the curb.

"Have you been waiting long?" Jensen asks as Jared gets in, and Jared shakes his head. Jensen looks nice, wearing a thick peacock coat over what looks like a dark button-down shirt and a nice pair of jeans. His hair is perfect and a faint smell of cologne lingers in the air.

"Sorry I look like a mess," Jared apologizes, feeling flustered and disappointed. "I was going to change into something nice, but I couldn't get away earlier."

"You look great; don't worry about it," Jensen reassures him, pulling back onto the street.

"I smell like coffee," Jared adds, dismayed. 

Jensen glances at him and reaches over, taking Jared's hand in his. He lifts it up to his face and brushes a kiss to Jared's knuckles. "Well, that's one of my favorite smells, so you're good," he says, and Jared feels just a little bit better.

+

After what Jared thinks has been a pretty bad start of the date, on his part, the night starts getting better quickly. The restaurant Jensen takes him to is nice, without being too fancy – Jared had been a little worried about that all week – and their table is tucked away in a secluded corner. Jared is pretty sure the waiter is judging him for his outfit choices, but he's polite at least and Jensen laughs when Jared mentions it.

"He was probably just disappointed you're dating someone," he says. "I told you, you look great."

"I look like a slob next to you," Jared argues and Jensen shakes his head with a small smile on his face.

"You look like a gorgeous young man, going on a date with some old guy."

"Yeah, right. You're basically a grandpa."

Jensen grins. "Basically," he agrees. "I do own an awful lot of grandpa sweaters, or so my best friend keeps telling me."

"You do?" Jared snickers and Jensen raises an eyebrow.

"I can take you back to my place later and let you see for yourself."

Jared laughs, probably loudly enough that people around them are noticing. "You really know what to say to a guy, huh?" he asks, and Jensen nods.

"I do. Coffee, grandpa sweaters. I'm well-versed in all the topics that get young guys like you to want me."

Jared heaves a fake sigh. "What have I gotten myself into?" he asks, and shakes his head. They look at each other across the table and both start smiling, and Jared feels a sappy, content feeling settle in his stomach.

+

Jared does go home with Jensen after dinner.

"For the sweaters," he insists as Jensen unlocks the door to his apartment.

"Of course," Jensen says, and turns around, catching Jared's lips in a kiss while pulling him inside. 

The door falls shut with a dull thud and Jared is pressed into a wall, Jensen kissing him deeply and messily. He unzips Jared's jacket, pushes it off, and then his fingers slide under Jared's sweater. His fingers are cold, leaving goosebumps on Jared's skin as he runs them up his side. Jared arches his back, startled and turned on, and moans into Jensen's mouth.

For a second, he ponders if maybe they should take things slow. It's bad to have sex on the first date. At least, that's what people say, what the stupid romance novels Jared reads have taught him, because the girls who give it up too soon supposedly never get a second date. Except, that's all bullshit and Jared is _nineteen_ and Jensen is the hottest guy he's ever seen.

Jensen moves his head then, kissing Jared's jaw and trailing down his throat while shrugging his own coat off. Jared opens his mouth to say something, but all that comes out is a series of breathy moans as Jensen's teeth graze the sensitive skin of his throat.

"Fuck, you're hot," Jensen murmurs, and shifts against him. His weight is holding Jared in place, one leg wedged between Jared's, and all Jared can focus on his how his thigh is pressing up against Jared's dick, the slight pressure maddening. Jared's hip snap forward, arousal settling deep in his belly, and he wants nothing more than to feel Jensen, to see him and touch him.

"Please," he groans, and his fingers fumble with the hem of Jensen's shirt at the small of his back.

Jensen takes a small step back and pulls his shirt off. Jared can't see him nearly as well as he'd like to in the dark apartment, but his hands instantly reach for the naked skin, feeling it smooth and warm under his palms.

"Jensen," he murmurs.

Jensen leans back in, finds his lips for a kiss, sweeter and softer than before. "What do you want?" he asks.

Jared hesitates. He wants a lot of things, everything. He wants to feel Jensen on top of him, inside of him, wants to taste him and feel him everywhere.

"Anything you want, sweetheart," Jensen adds in a soft voice, and it makes Jared shudder. His hands settle on Jensen's hip and Jensen presses in closer, up against Jared. Jared can feel his cock, fat and hard against his hip and he _wants_.

"Suck you," he says, stumbling over the words. "Can I suck you?"

Jensen lets out a small moan, grinding his hips into Jared. "Yes. Fuck yes," he says and then steps back again, tugging at Jared. "Come on, bedroom. The bed's more comfortable."

Jared follows him blindly, Jensen's hand curled around his wrist. Once or twice, he bumps into something as Jensen leads him to his bedroom, making Jensen chuckle.

"Sorry, gonna turn on the light in a second," he says, and stops. "Here. One moment."

He lets go of Jared, and a moment later a dim light is turned on in the corner of the room. They're in the bedroom now, the lamp casting a soft, yellow hue over the room. Jensen gives him a grin and starts unbuttoning his jeans, walking back to where Jared is standing.

"Wanna get naked too?" Jensen asks, teasing, and pushes his jeans down his legs. Jared doesn't need to be told twice. He pulls off his sweater and shucks off his jeans in a hurry, hopping around awkwardly to get his socks off too. He flushes, but Jensen is watching him with clear interest.

Jensen gets on the bed, legs splayed, and pats the empty space between them. "Come here," he says, and Jared is glad he isn't falling over his own two feet in his hurry to join Jensen. He kneels in front of Jensen and Jensen leans up into a kiss, his fingers trailing over Jared's bare stomach, around to the small of his back.

He guides them back while they kiss, Jared lying down on top of Jensen and Jared whimpers a little into his mouth at the way their naked skin is touching.

"Can I?" he asks, pulling away and kissing Jensen's jaw, feeling the stubble under his lips.

"Of course. Anything," Jensen says. 

Jared tries to take it slow, to kiss his way down Jensen's body and take his time, but Jensen's cock is pressing hard against his stomach and all patience flies out the window. Jensen doesn't seem to mind, groaning encouragingly as Jared nuzzles the smooth skin over the waistband of Jensen's black boxer briefs, his chin brushing the bulge underneath.

He pulls back a little and looks down at Jensen. Through the fabric, he can see the clear outline of Jensen's cock, big and hard. He ducks his head down, noses over it, his lips barely brushing against Jensen. He smells good, musky and clean, and tentatively licks him through the cloth.

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ," Jensen mutters, and Jared grins. He gets bolder, sucks on the head of Jensen's cock and then tugs his fingers under the waistband, pulling Jensen's underwear off. Jensen lifts his hips, making it easier for him to get him the last bit naked.

He uses his hand first, curling it around Jensen's dick and giving it a couple of experimental strokes. Jensen feels heavy in his hand, and he's bigger than the two other guys Jared has sex with in his life, and that makes a hot thrill of anticipating shoot through his body.

He leans down again, licks over the tip of Jensen's cock, tastes the slightly bitter precome, and then takes him into his mouth. Jensen groans loudly, and Jared lets him slide in a little deeper, focusing on his breathing and covering his teeth. In his mouth, Jensen feels even bigger and Jared moans around him.

Jared hollows his cheeks, increasing the pressure and Jensen's fingers slide into his hair, tangling in the strands. He doesn't push or pull though, just holds Jared there. Jared curls his hand around the base of Jensen's cock and bobs up and down a few times, letting Jensen slide in and out of his mouth.

"Yeah. That's it, babe," Jensen gasps, and his hips twitch but don't come up. Jared repeats the actions a few more times, stopping once in a while to suck on Jensen. It's a bit messy, Jensen's cock wet with spit and precome, and Jared can't take him all the way in, but he tries to make up for that by using his hand and the noises Jensen is making, the way his fingers curl in Jared's hair, seem to indicate Jared is doing a good job.

"Baby. Baby," Jensen finally murmurs and gently tugs Jared off him. 

Jared's jaw is aching a little, his chin wet with his own drool, and bites down onto his bottom lip, looking up at Jensen from between his legs. "What?" he murmurs.

"Too close," Jensen says, and he's panting a little, looking flushed. "I want to be inside of you when I come."

The words send a thrill down Jared's spine and he eagerly scrambles up the bed, nodding. "Yeah," he agrees, and Jensen smiles at him.

"Yeah?" he echoes, and Jared nods once more and kisses him. Jensen moans into the kiss, licks his way into Jared's mouth and lets his hands roam over Jared's body. Their dicks rub together between their bodies, Jensen's wet with spit, and Jensen's hands settle on Jared's ass. He palms the cheeks and pulls them apart just a little, a finger trailing down Jared's crack. Jared keens, torn between wanting to push back and rock forward.

"You've done this before, right?" Jensen asks, his finger circling Jared's rim. 

"Yeah. Yes," Jared answers quickly, nodding his head, and Jensen kisses him briefly.

"Good," he says, and then shifts them, reaching behind Jared's body for the nightstand.

"Tell me if you need me to stop, if I do anything you don't like," Jensen murmurs a few moments later, a now slick finger pressing against Jared's opening. He breaches him slowly, pushing his finger in and out as he presses in deeper. 

He takes his time opening Jared up, kissing him and murmuring things into Jared's ear. "You're amazing," he says as he pushes in a second finger. "So hot around me, so beautiful."

Jared moves back on Jensen's fingers, eager and desperate, and silently prays he doesn't embarrass himself before they get to the main event. Everything Jensen does, the way he crooks and scissors his fingers and rubs at Jared's inner walls, feels unbelievable. He thought the sex he had before had been good – with maybe the exception of his first time, which had been quick and messy – but it's ten times better with Jensen. 

Jared had dated a guy for close to six months the year before and then there'd been one other guy he'd hooked up with at a party, but both of those had been his age and there are worlds between them and Jensen. Every touch, every move of his fingers makes pleasure coil in Jared's body, like he knows exactly what to do to drive Jared crazy. It's slower than any sex Jared had before, so much less rushed, and the intensity of it is almost maddening. All those people who claim that everything leading up to actual sex can be just as good as, or maybe even better than, the main event are absolutely right.

Jensen pulls his fingers out almost all the way and then Jared feels the pressure against his hole increasing, a third finger being pressed in. "Okay?" Jensen asks, and Jared nods hard enough he thinks maybe he pulled something. Jensen laughs softly and kisses his neck, sucks on his pulse point, as he pushes back into him. Three fingers burn more than two, the stretch more noticeable now, yet it still feels so damn good. 

Jensen fucks him slowly with his fingers, in and out, and Jared is on the edge of coming when he finally pulls out and Jared whimpers in protest. Jensen kisses him gently and shifts them so Jared is lying on his back, legs splayed. 

Jared watches him roll a condom down his cock, spread lube over himself, and then Jensen coaxes one of Jared's leg up over his shoulder. He meets Jared's eyes, smiles, and lines himself up. 

Jared lets out a choked breath when the head of Jensen's cock breaches him, his heart beating so fast he thinks his chest is going to burst. It's bigger than Jensen's fingers, burns more, but it's not a bad burn and Jared feels his muscles give around Jensen, letting him in. Jensen presses in, inch by inch. When he stops, there are beads of sweat on his forehead, his cheeks flushed, and they're both panting hard.

Jensen leans down, captures Jared's lips in a deep, slow kiss before he starts moving. He's slow at first, swiveling his hips as Jared gets used to the feeling of him inside him. Slowly, Jensen starts pulling out a little more and more, driving back in faster, deeper before settling on a pace that has Jared arching up and meeting his thrusts restlessly. Jensen keeps hitting his prostate, the pressure relentless, and Jared can't help the soft cries and moans that fall from his lips.

"Come for me, sweetheart," Jensen murmurs, and Jared feels it build inside of him. Jensen thrusts into him two, three more times and Jared comes, hard and fast. Jensen fucks him through it, kisses the moans out of Jared's mouth and digging his fingers into Jared's leg that he's holding in place. 

Jared feels it when Jensen comes, the way his body shudders and then slows down. Their lips meet in a messy, deep kiss and Jensen rolls them over, holds Jared close.

+

Jared is woken up with small kisses and warm hands stroking his side, his back.

The morning sun is filtering in through the windows, and Jensen's bed is warm and comfortable. It smells like coffee and food.

"Morning, beautiful," Jensen murmurs, and Jared smiles, eyes still half-closed. He leans into Jensen, sleepily searches his lips out for a slow kiss.

"Good morning," Jared finally mumbles in return.

"I made us breakfast," Jensen says, and Jared groans happily.

"I'm never leaving," he says, and rolls onto his back, stretching. He sits up, rubbing at his eyes to get the grit and sleep out, as Jensen lifts a tray onto their laps. It's filled with breakfast foods, scrambled eggs and bacon and buttered toast, and there's juice and coffee. One of the mugs is topped off with a big heap of whipped cream, chocolate shavings sprinkled all over it and a swirl of caramel sauce on top.

"Did you make this?" Jared asks, stunned.

"Yes," Jensen says, pressed against his side, and kisses the top of Jared's shoulder, then his cheek. "Hungry?"

"Yes," Jared says, nodding and turns to look at Jensen with what he's sure are wide, wondrous eyes.

"What?" Jensen asks.

"You said you don't have any of that stuff. Sprinkles and syrups and stuff," Jared clarifies. "Did you buy those things? For me? You did, didn't you?"

Jensen smiles at him. "Well, I figured if I'm dating a nineteen year old, then I better prepare for his atrocious taste," he says. 

Jared laughs softly and he wants nothing more than to kiss Jensen until they're both breathless and delirious with it. So he does. His coffee with whipped cream and sprinkles can wait.


End file.
